With the widespread use of digital camera equipped smart phones, it is difficult for individuals to avoid being photographed and having their photos distributed or uploaded on social media even when not desired. Privacy protection may be needed in case the user or individual is not in a mood or state to be in a picture, in cases of safety reasons and/or other reasons. For instance, parents and guardians may want to protect their children from being photographed and having the child's contextual information like street and school playground given away or shown. Therefore, there is a need for a system or device that can blur or mask an image, for example, when captured by a smart phone and other cameras.